Angel-The Redemption of Felicity Smoak
by Anna Faith
Summary: Felicity is dead. She was shot and sent to Heaven. Where she meets God and then suddenly taken down to...Hell? As a pure soul she has a choice to make. Dark or Light. Good or Evil. Heaven or Hell...Redemption or Damnation?


_**Prologue -  
**_

 _ **...Our Father in Heaven...  
**_

 _I struggle to open my eyes_ _as voices are heard around me. Where was I?_

 _ **...Hollowed be thy name...  
**_

 _"Felicity!"_

 _ **...Your kingdom Come...  
**_

 _Oliver? I couldn't hear anything more from him.  
_

 ** _...Your will be done..._**

 _The sounds of glass shattering is a background noise.  
_

 ** _...On Earth..._**

 _What's happening to me? My body feels cold.  
_

 ** _...As it is in Heaven..._**

 _What's going on?_

 ** _...Give us this day..._**

 _It feels like I'm underwater._

 ** _...Our daily Bread..._**

 _I can't breathe._

 _ **...And forgive us...**_

 _I can't even hear my thoughts correctly.  
_

 ** _...Our debts..._**

 _Gun shots ring out from somewhere around me. It's ricocheting noise becomes fainter and softer.  
_

 _ **...As we also have forgiven...**_

 _The unmistakable sound of sobbing can be heard from above me. Someone is crying?  
_

 ** _...Our debtors..._**

 _Over me?  
_

 ** _..._** ** _And lead us not..._**

 _The voices whispering in my ears...They begin to drown out everything else.  
_

 ** _...I_** ** _nto temptation..._**

 _I think I know what's happened now.  
_

 ** _...B_** ** _ut deliver us..._**

 _I can't believe it either...  
_

 _ **...From evil.**_

 _I'm dead.  
_

* * *

"Felicity. Open your eyes, child."

At those words my eyes snap open.

A woman is standing there above me with long blonde locks cascading over her shoulder, her blue eyes looking wistful as she peers down at me.

"I dead, aren't I?"

She looks amused at my words.

"Yes, child you died. An honorable death might I add."

I sit up but not without a groan at the pain in my heart.

"What happened?"

The woman frowns.

"You were shot in the heart, child. To protect the people you care about."

I was?

"What happens now?"

She tilts her head, "You're taking this awfully well."

I stand up swiftly, and pop my fingers ignoring the pain in my chest.

"I've always known that I would die somehow from being involved with Oliver and the rest of the Arrow team." I reply truthfully.

The woman shakes her head before smiling at me.

"My name is Corazón de pureza, and you, Felicity Scarlet Smoak, have a choice to make."

Before I can say anything in reply, a voice booms out practically shattering my hearing.

"My turn!"

Then when I blink darkness begins to swirl around me blacking out my vision.

* * *

When I come to, _Another_ woman is leaning above me. She has multiple piercings in her dark eyebrows and in her ears. Her jet black hair falls just at her shoulders.

"Hey there Felicity! Welcome to my place!"

I raise an eyebrow and sit up, pulling my legs beneath me, trying to catch my breath. I feel like I just ran a thousand miles!

"I'm Corazón Demoníaco."

My scowl deepens. The first woman and this one have the same first name? Interesting.

"You must be wondering where you are, so let me be the first to say thanks for coming and..."

"And what?"

She grins cheekily. "And... _Welcome to hell._ "

My jaw drops. "Hell? What the actual _Hell_ am I doing in _Hell_?"

C.D. gives one look at my face and clutches her stomach laughing crazily, nearly rolling on the stone floor.

I sit back on my legs when she finally calms down long enough to explain.

"You _Do_ realize you just said Hell three times right?"

"Yeah, so what, C.D.?"

"CD? As in the thing used to store music?"

I stare at her like she's grown two more heads out of the sides of her neck. "No, C.D. as in your name."

"OH!" she says and once again laughs heartily.

* * *

After her laughing fest, C.D. leads me on a lava stone path winding around buildings and stone statues.

We come to a stop at a large pond that looks eerily out of place down here.

"Here is the Never. A connection between the two domains."

C.D. claps her hands and the pond surface ripples and when i look down, there is Corazon, the blonde, looking at me with a faint smile.

"Time to get down to brass tax."

C.D. turns to me and says this.

"You are a pure soul, Felicity Smoak. You are wanted for that reason by Heaven _and_ Hell."

"Why?"  
C.D. looks at me with a bored face, "'Cause, if you choose either one of the domains, you will be held in the highest regard. Basically adored on a golden pedestal."

"So I get to choose?"

"Duh. We don't get to mess with free will. Even that of dead folk."

I ignore her last comment, "Is there some sort of catch that I am missing?"

"Yep! To have your choice of domain to enter, you must return to Earth and fight for side you choose and destroy the one you don't."

"What do you mean?"  
Corazon, who has been silent up until now, speaks,

" _In the beginning of the world, God created the Heavens and the Earth_. _Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness._ _God called the light 'day' and the darkness he called 'night'."_

Corazon quotes what I recognize is the first few verses from the Bible book of Genesis.

"The 'Light' in which God created was the first Angel, who governs over the first and last light of Day. The 'Night' was the first Fallen to, well, _fall_ from the Heavens. The Fallen crashed into the Earth, creating a gateway with his body to what would be deemed as 'punishment for all the Fallen'. He led Adam and Eve to sin so that he could steal their souls and open the gates so that he could go _back_ into Heaven."

I was enraptured by the story. If I wasn't here right now and was being told this by someone else back on Earth, I would have laughed and called them crazy. Because I _knew_ what I believed in and now that I am sitting here with my mind trying to process that _everything_ I have ever grown to know in the _Bible_ book of Genesis is practically lying.

"However God found out his plan and sealed the gates to only Human souls. And the way to open the gates to _none humans_ is for the leader of the Fallen to corrupt a pure soul."  
C.D. claps her hands and the mirror ripples once again making Corazon vanish.

"We need to prepare you."


End file.
